Karma Police
by i Love Lawliet
Summary: Song by Radiohead Mikami's mistake and Matt's final moments. Rated T for language, my first angst-y fic


**A/N: A songfic for Matt. Because I love Matt, he's great and deserves so much more credit than he gets. **

**Anyway, this song is "Karma Police" by Radiohead and this is what I think of every time I hear this song, first time I thought about it, I almost cried. Poor Matt! (I couldn't care less about Mikami)**

**Enjoy,**

**i.L.L. **

Karma: action, seen as bringing upon oneself inevitable results, good or bad, either in this life or in a reincarnation

"Eliminate"

_Karma Police,_

_Arrest this man he talks in maths_

"Eliminate!"

_He buzzes like a fridge,_

_He's like a detuned radio_

Mikami's pen scratched another name onto his death note. He was nearly finished serving his justice for the night and had a warm feeling inside him as he thought about how he had stopped eighty-seven more people from ruining this world.

_Karma Police,_

_arrest this girl her_

_Hitler hairdo_

_Is making me feel ill _

_And we have crashed her party_

All of these people had made the world rot and he could hardly contain himself when he thought of all the good he was doing. He could rid the world of the people he couldn't catch at work and war had vanished completely. He grew with pride when he thought of how Kira had chosen him to carry out his will when he was unable to do it on his own. Kira knew that Mikami would choose to do the right thing and only those who deserved it. He killed not for his own gain, but for the gain of the entire world. His fantasies of a perfect world were cut short by shouts coming from the TV that had been monotonously playing the news in the background. A bright red mustang was practically flying down the highway, the camera keeping watch on it from a helicopter as the car was chased at high speeds down the busy streets by three swat cars. Mikami's eyes grew wide when he read the headlines stating that Takada Kyomi had been kidnapped and that this was an accomplice attempting to escape. He quickly ran from the room. He had to do something about this even if he had too…

_This is what you get…_

_This is what you get…_

_This is what you get, when you mess with us_

'Shit.shit.shit.shit.shit.shit.shit.' Matt's mind kept stating over and over again in his head. This wasn't a part of the plan. Sure, he had expected them to chase him, hell, they _planned _on them chasing him, that was the whole point of what he was doing. But he didn't expect them to be so hard for him to shake off.

He sped around the corner, tires wailing at the sudden change in direction. Matt's nerves were starting to get to him and even what he thought could be his last cigarette which was nearly finished, wasn't calming him like it usually did.

_Karma Police,_

_I've given all I can _

_It's not enough_

As Matt rounded the corner, down the street, he saw a long line of cars blocking his way. No matter how many times people had complimented him on what a great driver he was, there was no way he would be able to get around all of those cars without scratching his paintjob. And he would never do that to his car. He loved his car. It was his chick-magnet.

'God, help me.' he thought to himself as he pressed a heavy foot on his break.

_I've given all I can _

_But we're still on the payroll._

"Damn. Those guys were waiting for me… how many body guards does Takada have?" he muttered, leaning on his steering wheel, arms crossed. Matt didn't think he was perfect. He knew he had sins, but he didn't think that he deserved to die because of those sins. Kira deserved to die, not him. 'But why me?' he asked himself as he heard a familiar click as all of the guards pointed their guns at Matt and his beloved car.

_This is what you get…_

"Hey, hey! Since when are the Japanese allowed to carry such nice guns?" Matt asked, slowly stepping out of his car, his arms raised to the could see he was unarmed.

_This is what you get…_

"I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Takada Kyomi, you're gonna wanna ask me questions, aren't you?"

_This is what you get_

_When you mess with us._

"You couldn't possibly think about shoot—" he said, but he was cut short by a bullet piercing his shoulder, sending him backwards slightly.

_For a minute there, _

_I lost myself,_

_I lost myself._

More shot followed piercing every his chest until his entire jacket was soaked in red. A large amount of blood down his face from where he had been shot in the head. He couldn't have ran if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. Matt wasn't that kind of guy, he'd die for his best friend any day. And today happened to be that day.

_Phew, for a minute there,_

_I lost myself, _

_I lost myself._

Matt fell against the side of his car which was now completely ruined where bullets that had either missed him or had gone straight through them had struck it on it's sleek paintjob or broken through his windshield.

'Assholes,' Matt thought, as he fell to the ground, 'the least you could have done was spare the car…'

_For a minute there, _

_I lost myself_

_I lost myself._

'Sorry Mello,' Matt thought as he laid against his car, a pool of his own blood surrounding him. He was unable to move, he had too many bullets in his body, he could feel each one of them weighing him down, 'I've ruined everything, haven't I?' he asked as his cigarette's ember died and fell into his coat and Matt was unable to hold onto his life.

_Phew, for a minute there,_

_I lost myself,_

_I lost myself…_

Blocks away, Mikami Taru withdrew a strange black notebook from the bank, writing in two words, and then putting it back in. Mikami made his mistake and he was going to pay for it.

**A/N:**

**Review if you love Matt! (or Mikami…. I guess…)**


End file.
